


A última gota

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Childishness, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Mocking, POV First Person
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “O detetive Lassiter não acreditava que tivesse estado ele, por isso estava seguro que fosse culpado!”





	A última gota

Estou a começar a estudar português, tenham piedade :')

**A última gota**

“Senhor Spencer, diga-nos, como percebeu que o assassino era o senhor Thomas? Não tinha laços com a vítima.” pergunta-me uma jornalista, bastante bonita. Eu sorrio, a piscar o olho, e uso o meu olhar pela imprensa.

“Bom, em primeiro lugar, era o genro da vítima, mesmo se não falavam até anos. E logo...” faço uma pausa dramática, para criar suspense. “Tive um indicio fundamental.” levo, como sempre, uma mão a têmpora, a fingir de ter tido uma visão. Vejo Gus que faz sinal de acabar depressa, e Jules que sorri-me. “O detetive Lassiter não acreditava que tivesse estado ele, por isso estava seguro que fosse culpado!” acabo, em tom alegre. Vejo Lassiter corar-se, e pôr esse olhar assassino que sempre está reservado para mim. Saúdo-o com a mão e preparo-me a correr. Assim que os jornalistas afastam-se, ele move-se para mim.

“Juro, Spencer, vai pagar-me por essa.” sibila. Eu inclino a cabeça, logo dirijo-me a Gus.

“Marca-a, Gus! Qual é a quantia?” grito. Ele finge de pensa-lo.

“Com essa, são trinta e duas vezes que diz-te que vai pagar.”

Jules deixa escapar uma gargalhada e ganha um olhar enojado de Lassie.

“Não podes evitar de ser tão inapropriado, não é? Só faltava uma declaração publica!” grita. Eu inspiro, fecho os olhos e deixo-me tocar da suave brisa de meados de Maio. Logo abro os olhos e apoio as mãos nos seus ombros.

“Lassie. Tenta perceber. Eu gosto muito de ti, tu e eu somos um casal perfeito, mas deves pôr de lado os teus instintos.” abano as mãos na frente do seu rosto. “Poluem a tua aura.” adiciono, com tom suave.

Ele range os dentes, logo põe uma mão na coldre.

“Este é o momento certo que dou-te um tiro, Spencer.” sussurra. Eu viro-me para Gus.

“Ei, amigo! O que temos agendado agora?” pergunto-lhe.

“Acho que seja...” aproxima-se lentamente a mim, logo agarra-me por um braço. “Uma retirada!”

Começamos a correr, perseguidos por Lassie.

“Falamos mais tarde, Jules! Não te preocupes, vou intentar de não magoar o teu colega!” grito pela loira, que já ri a disparar.

“Anda cá Spencer! Não podes escapar para sempre!” ouço gritar atrás de mim.

Continuo a correr e a rir. Fazer troça de Carlton Lassiter é uma da dez coisas mais bonitas do mundo.


End file.
